


all of me

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: “What was Hell like?” she asks almost conversationally, fingers idly playing with the hem of Maze’s shirt.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	all of me

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to [roots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RootPatterson) for giving this a once over!

Eve has her legs slung over Maze’s thighs, claiming most of the couch as her own. Still, she manages to cuddle close, tucking her cheek against Maze’s shoulder and humming a sigh. “What was Hell like?” she asks almost conversationally, fingers idly playing with the hem of Maze’s shirt.

Beneath her, Maze freezes, almost becoming like the stone Eve knows rises from the ashen ground where she is from. Her eyes darken. “You shouldn’t ask,” Maze says after a long silence, and Eve feels a cage being pushed down over her heart.

She touches Maze’s skin, dances her fingertips across her collarbone. It’s soft and gentle, the only things she’s ever wanted to give. “It’s where you grew up,” she says softly. “It’s still a part of you the way Eden is part of me. And I want to know all of you.” Eve turns her face up to look at the other woman, catching her gaze and holding it. She wants to know,  _ needs _ to know, and not for her own gain. She brings her hand to rest against Maze’s cheek, presses a small kiss at the corner of her lips. “But if you don’t want to today, that’s alright.”

Silence settles over them, and Eve is content to let it brush against her heart. She runs her fingertips down Maze’s jaw, her throat, skims them over the curve of her shoulder and down her arm. Maze slowly relaxes under her touch, flipping her palm so Eve can tangle their fingers together. It’s a step. Eve smiles and rests her head on her shoulder.

“It’s large,” Maze says quietly. “It was so easy to get lost in, when it was a wasteland.” And Maze tells her of cities rising from the ashes, of doors that shut but never open, of a tall obsidian tower. Then more quietly, she speaks about her mother, her siblings, even Lucifer. It’s home and it’s hardship, despite the space she had carved out for herself, despite the delight she took in her duties. In survival. And it is somewhere Eve never wants to visit.

There’s a lull in her words, hesitation built on not wanting to say too much. Eve shifts, climbing onto her lap, and presses her lips to Maze’s. “Thank you,” she says. She brushes her thumb over the smile that breaks free before kissing her again. Maze’s heart beats steady beneath her palm, and she is here, and she is present. “Thank you.”


End file.
